


Don't Choke

by deviance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviance/pseuds/deviance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:  “Hello I’m your boss and you’re the new employee who just saw me shove an entire cupcake into my mouth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote from a prompt made by otpoftheday.tumblr as well as aokaga-is-life.tumblr's tags on said prompt post.

Aomine stepped into the new building a bit nervously. Kagami & Kagami was one of the most successful law firms around and he’d just met Kagami Sr. the previous week for an interview. Now they had agreed to take him on as a junior partner and he wanted to keep this job. Not that he was necessarily feeling threatened; Aomine had a near-perfect winning streak in the courts—both legal and basketball—so far, which was why the Sr. member had even met with him in the first place. But still, he wanted to make a good impression. Not to mention, it’d been a long time since he’d officially had a boss, and now he had two: Kagami Sr. and his son. He hoped they weren’t the stiff, controlling types. He’d sort of gotten that feel from Kagami Sr.—that man had been serious-faced for the entire interview—so he didn’t know what to expect from his son. Probably much of the same. The thought brought a sigh from him. The things he put up with to try and move up in this world.

Aomine stepped into the elevator, mind whirling around his new bosses. Sighing and hoping at least the son could save him from a life of boredom and job-loathing, Aomine straightened up when the elevator ‘ding’ed for his floor and he put a confident smirk on his face before stepping out of it. 

His smirk faltered almost immediately however, eyes going wide as he watched a redhead standing in front of the empty secretary desk completely inhale a cupcake in one bite. Said redhead chewed momentarily, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, before he balled up the wrapper and tossed it easily in the trashcan down the hall (which was impressive, but still). He wiped at his mouth quickly before nodding to himself. It was only after all this, of course, that he noticed Aomine, and he froze, red eyes widening in surprise. 

“Ah, um,” he began, before nearly choking on the cupcake in his mouth. He held up a hand and chewed faster, swallowing it all down. Aomine mechanically reached for the water jug beside them and poured him a cup of water, offering it. The redhead took it gratefully, chugging down the water before balling it up and tossing it, too, in the trashcan. 

“Sorry,” he tried again, clearing his throat and wiping his hands off on his suit pants. Aomine couldn’t help but wonder who the hell this guy was. The secretary, perhaps? He hardly seemed to possess the professionalism of an esteemed lawyer. He was in a nice suit though…Maybe he had come for an interview? If he had, he was probably never going to get it. 

“You must be Aomine. My dad told me you’d be starting today,” he began talking, and Aomine started to tune in. He blushed a bit, running his hands through his untamed (unprofessional) hair. “Sorry about that. I woke up late and skipped breakfast so I grabbed a couple of the cupcakes left in the lounge. I’d thought I would finish before you got here.” He laughed good-naturedly then, smirking. “But anyways, dad wanted me to show you the ropes a bit. I’m Kagami Taiga.” 

Aomine’s eyes must have went comically wide because the guy was grinning confidently now, eyes flashing with a dare for Aomine to challenge his expertise just because he’d been caught scarfing down a cupcake. Kagami Taiga. His boss. His boss that had just looked like a chipmunk as he’d tried to scarf down a cupcake in one bite. His mind brought forth an image of the other chewing quickly and he tried to hold it down, he really did, but still a humored snort came from him. Kagami’s eyes narrowed as Aomine froze. After a few moments, however, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. The sheer oddness of the situation got to him and Aomine found himself unable to keep from laughing loudly. He was so getting fired and on his first day on the job too… 

When he calmed down a bit though, he realized Kagami was also laughing lightly, easy grin on his face, and Aomine felt himself relax. Maybe… 

“Hey, I’m still starving. What do you say we go get breakfast at that café across the street and then I can show you around?” Kagami asked, raising a brow. 

“So long as I’m not the one that’s going to get yelled at,” Aomine agreed, making the redhead laugh again as they both went to step back into the elevator Aomine had just gotten out of. 

“Well dad already had his chance to interview you. He can’t blame me for wanting to get to know the new junior partner myself,” Kagami reasoned. 

“Of course,” Aomine cheekily smirked, rolling his eyes once he spotted the bit of frosting on the other’s cheek. “As long as you don’t choke,” he teased, reaching over and swiping the frosting off his cheek and sticking his finger in his mouth casually before realizing what he’d done. Kagami didn’t seem bothered by it though—he just smiled, eyes bright—so he decided not to make a big deal out of it. Maybe… 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad working here after all.


End file.
